ojos sin luz
by el santo pegaso
Summary: Los invito a que lean y jusgen, nada mas... ha si dejen Reviews o revisiones como prefieran jejeje. Atte. el santo. Acepto Reviws anonimos.


N/A: Solo espero que les guste, y dejen sus revisiones he... nos vemos hasta la próxima.

-La vida siempre tiende a jugarnos malas pasadas... como la que ocurrió aquel día de primavera; La alarma de la torre sonó informándonos que el Dr. Luz se había fugado de la prisión, en ese momento dije... vamos, titanes... mientras los demás salían adelante, tu té, quedaste un momento, me acerqué hasta ti y deposite un suave beso en tus labios; Me miraste y sonreíste, y como leyendo mis pensamientos, me digites que estaba todo bien... tome tu mano y salimos a luchar juntos como siempre lo hacíamos desde que me declare y correspondiste mis sentimientos, era agradable verte tan llena de vida, y esa energía que emanas en cada cosa que haces... me vuelve loco...

-Pero, por que siempre nuestra felicidad se tiene que ver opacada por un hecho trágico, como el que ocurrió; Habíamos llegado hasta donde el Dr. Luz hacia de las suyas... pensé, esto será fácil ya que el nunca fue un oponente de que temer... que equivocado que estaba, este loco había modificado su poder haciéndose muy poderos, la lucha se prolongo por varias horas, nos encontrábamos algo agotados, nos agrupamos tras unos edificios, mientras trazábamos un plan; Luego de tener todo listo salimos a combatir... yo con unos de mis discos congelantes, lo inmovilicé por unos segundos mientras tu, decías tu hechizó y un aura negra se formaba en tus manos;

-Esto es el fin, grite, mientras el se iba fundiendo en la oscuridad; Pero entonces ocurrió lo inimaginable, este maldito contrarrestó tu poder, provocando que una gran luz brillante te envolviera; !Raven¡... grite, mientras corría en tu auxilio, en ese momento mis ojos se vieron afectado por la luz, tenia mi vista borrosa, pero así y todo te encontré de rodillas en le suelo, con tus manos en tu cara; Me arrodille enfrente de ti... no dijiste nada en aquel momento, sentí una gran ira en contra del él;

-Me puse de piel, mientras ponía mis manos en mi cinturón y sacaba los discos que Cyborg había diseñado, estaban en etapa de prueba, pero eso no me importo, corrí hasta quedar casi enfrente del maldito... el intento atacarme pero yo no le di oportunidad y le lance los discos, provocando una gran detonación, que termino por desintegrarlo; Yo por la fuerza expansiva caí unos metros hacia atrás, pero no me importo me levante como pude y te busque... estabas en ese mismo lugar, aun con tus manos en tu cara, me acerqué hasta ti y te pregunte; Estas bien Raven... lentamente quitaste tus manos de la cara y levantaste tu rostro y de tus labios salieron unas palabras que me rompieron el corazón; Robin no puedo ver... estoy ciega...

En tu alma, esta la más pura

Tibieza de mujer que conocí

En tus manos la caricia más

Sincera que me pueden ofrecer

Y tus labios ya marchitos del dolor

De pensar que ciega estas

Tú no ves… tú no ves

Pero yo te amo igual

Por que tú me has enseñado

Que en el alma, nace el verdadero amor

Yo te querré igual…

Y si sangra tu corazón

No te olvides que mi amor

Estará junto a ti

Yo te querré igual…

Y si sangra tu corazón

No te olvides que mi amor

Estará junto a ti

-En aquel momento sentí un gran dolor, me abrásate y llorabas... yo te acariciaba los cabellos tratando de consolarte, aunque sea un poco; Ya que la realidad de ahora en adelante seria difícil, en especial para ti mi amor, estuvimos así unos segundos hasta que el cansancio te gano, te tome entre mis brazos, mientras me dirigía hasta la torre en donde le diría a Cyborg que te ayudara, que si es necesarios, me quite los ojos y te los de a ti... pero eso sonó tan ilógico, tan irreal, aunque realmente si fuera posible lo haría sin titubear, por que eres lo que mas amo en este mundo; Luego de que Cyborg te reviso, estuvo unos segundos callados...

-Mi corazón guardaba alguna esperanza de que fuera tan solo temporal y que con algo de reposo tus bellos ojos amatistas recuperarían esa luz, que me da la vida... sin embargo él nos dijo que tus retinas se quemaron por la intensa luz y que nunca volverían a ver; Yo te abrase y lloramos juntos... yo lo hacia por la impotencia de no poder ayudarte y tu por que nunca mas verías la luz... Cyborg se marcho dejándonos solo en aquel cuarto... podía sentir tu dolor;

-Rompiste él abraso y me dijiste que no quieras ser una carga para mi y que te olvidara; Levante la voz y té volví abrasar fuertemente, mientras, té decía... nunca serás una carga para mí, no quiero que nos separemos, te amo y afrontaremos esto juntos, te amo... te amo y nuca te dejare de querer, me oíste bien Raven, te amo y siempre estaré contigo; En ese momento al oír tu llanto hubiera vendido mi alma, mis ojos al diablo con tal que no sufras... pero no puedo... teniéndote entre mis brazos, te murmure... de ahora en adelante Raven yo seré tus ojos, y a través de mí podrás ver lo hermoso de esta vida... y juntos formaremos un mañana mejor... te lo prometo;

Con el tiempo aprenderás

Que más hermoso, es pensar que no miras

De las flores su armonía y su color

Yo te las voy a enseñar

Te diré que el ancho mar

Es tan azul, como también son tus ojos

Tú no ves… tú no ves

Y yo sé, que es tu cruz

Pero tienes en belleza y en bondad

Lo que té falta en luz

Yo te querré igual…

Y si sangra tu corazón

No te olvides que mi amor

Estará junto a ti

Yo te querré igual…

Y si sangra tu corazón

No te olvides que mi amor

Estará junto a ti

-Pasaron cuatros largos años desde aquel incidente... y como te prometí aquella ves, sigo junto a ti mi amor, sé que hubo momentos donde flaqueamos, en donde pensé que esto seria el final de nuestra relación, pero gracias a mi insistencia de no rendirte, y el apoyo de nuestros amigos, logramos salir adelante; Fueron duros aquellos años, al principio te costaba mucho desarrollar tus tareas y entrenamientos... sin embargo hoy superaste todas las expectativas, y juntos salimos a combatir a los villanos que nos retan, a pesar que tus ojos perdieron aquella luz que los caracterizaba, nunca te das por vencida, aprovechas al máximo tus otros sentidos, y es fantástico verte desplegar todo tu poder y tu gracia al combatir...

-Eso me hace muy feliz, realmente feliz; A llegar a nuestro hogar y como lo hacemos hace un tiempo, nos sentamos a la orilla del mar, mientras te muestro a través de mí lo hermoso del paisaje... jeje, a veces no se como lo haces, pero siempre te das cuenta, cuando estoy mirando en el mar a alguna chica que esta haciendo esquí acuático, jajaja, me tiras de la oreja y puedo ver tu rostro enojado por aquello; Pero yo se como demostrarte que ninguna chica mas que tu me importa... tomo tu rostro y con mis manos mientras lo acerco lentamente y nos fundimos en un beso mágico; Al separarnos puedo ver tu hermosa sonrisa...

-Apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro, y dejamos que la brisa del mar nos acaricie, es algo lindo, cálido y refrescante; Luego de aquel refrescante momento, nos levantamos y vamos hasta nuestros cuarto, en donde compartimos mas que besos hay; Sabes Raven... en un principio creí que el destino se burlaba de mí... que le gustaba verme triste y desesperado; Sin embargo hoy le agradezco a la vida, el estar aquí contigo...

-Y él darnos este, él más grande logro que un hombre y una mujer pueden lograr; Junto a nuestra cama esta, mi pequeño, mi niño, nuestro hijo Raven; Es por eso que le doy gracias a la vida, a ti... sé que a veces te entristece no poder ver su rostro... pero nunca me cansare de repetirlo... yo seré tus ojos, ve a través de mí... y juntos veremos lo maravilloso que es nuestro amor.

-Bueno hasta aquí... espero que les allá gustado, y recuerden dejar sus revisiones jejeje, nos vemos.

Atte. El santo pegaso

Robin x Raven por siempre


End file.
